A Bundle of Memories
by RandomEquine
Summary: When the Doctor's party has a surprise guest, their already impossible life is thrown into a brand new adventure. "...Every day I hoped I could find a way back without destroying the Earth. Every day." Doctor/Rose
1. A Surprise Guest

A/N: This is my first uploaded fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, there is more to come of this story, it has seven finished chapters at the moment and more on the way. Please review and be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't unfortunately own Doctor Who or any recognisable characters. I do however own the small selection of new characters whose names I shall leave for you to work out.

* * *

Chapter One 

There was a knock at the door of the TARDIS and Martha went to answer it. Outside stood her family, Donna's parents, Captain Jack and Sarah Jane Smith. She welcomed them in and beckoned to Donna who stood by the console quietly pulling off the post-it notes that were stuck on the screen and sticking them elsewhere. Caught out, she turned and hugged her parents and had a bit of a flirt with Jack before he was silenced with a well-aimed look from Martha.

* * *

The Doctor was in the empty ballroom somewhere deep in the TARDIS wishing he hadn't agreed to his companions' idea. 'Invite everyone to the TARDIS to introduce them' had seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea at the time. Now it just sounded like chaos, not to mention the fact that it was very domestic. He couldn't remember why he had agreed but he could still remember their conversation after he had.

"Oh! I can invite my family! Mum, Dad, Leo, Tish. It'll be great!"

"And I can invite my parents!"

"We should invite Jack! What do you think Doc?"

He groaned. "If you must but I'm gonna invite Sarah Jane for protection. And that's Doctor to you!"

He turned as he heard the door open and saw what he had gotten himself into. Everyone piled into the room and simultaneously tried to hug the Doctor before he could run. Grimacing he took a chair from the edge of the room and used it as a makeshift podium.

"Right everyone. I guess this is a party! First things first: Introductions!" He pulled a sheet of sticky labels out his pocket, to the groans of everyone there. Waving them in the air to show them the names in black felt tip pen that he'd already written, he took one of the labels and stuck it on himself. It said 'The Doctor' on it and would have looked professional had he not stuck it on upside down. Jumping down off his podium he walked around sticking labels on the respective people till all was done.

Once everyone was wearing the right labels and Sarah Jane had kindly turned the Doctor's sticker the right way up, the 'party' began. Lemonade, snacks and a large bunch of bananas sat on a table at the edge of the room and music played through hidden speakers. The Doctor sat on a table next to the snacks, watching the people he knew smiling and laughing, dancing and enjoying themselves. Every so often he would catch the eye of one of his companions and smiled convincingly at them, while his memory jogged back suddenly to see a smiling Rose dancing round the console with him. But he pushed these thoughts away and urged himself to just enjoy the party around him.

Sometime later he found himself being dragged onto the dance floor by Martha and Tish who were surprisingly hyper and made the Doctor thankful he had only bought Lemonade. Dancing to the music, he allowed his thoughts to wander past the pain he felt from losing Rose back into the fun that they had had and it made him smile and laugh properly for the first time in a while.

They were all enjoying themselves when all of a sudden the music stopped and there was an enormous burst of light and a wolf's howl that sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Shielding their eyes from the radiance, the party backed out towards the walls of the room terrified of what was happening. Soon the light dimmed and the Doctor and the guests looked on to see a bundle of blankets being lowered by some unseen hand to the ground. There it lay with a piece of paper lying on top of it. Nobody approached it until it let out a cry: A very human cry.

Martha crept slowly forward and gasped when she found herself looking into the eyes of a very young baby. She picked the baby up and held it gently in one arm while she took the paper in her free hand and read quietly but clearly, the note scribbled upon it.

_Doctor,_

_I can't explain what is happening and I'm sorry I lied but please look after her. It's not her fault and I know she'll be safe with you. Her name is Lily, keep her out of harms way, keep her safe and love her like she needs. I'm sorry but thank you._

_Love BW xxx_

_P.S. I know you don't do domestic but anything is worth a try._

"Who's BW?" Martha asked on finishing the note. The Doctor didn't answer but stepped solemnly forward and took the crying bundle into his arms. Martha didn't notice the Doctor's sombre mood and continued to ponder on whom the note was from. The group all pitched in ideas ranging from names to phrases and back again.

"Barry White?"

"Barbara Walters?"

"Be Ware?"

"Boiling water?"

"Bianca Williamson?"

"I can't think of any more. Can you think of any Doctor? Doctor?" She asked, finally noticing his expression.

"Bad Wolf." He croaked, burying his tear-stained face into the blanket. He sunk to the ground and as the tears flowed freely down his face the baby stopped crying and reached out a miniature hand and grabbed the Doctor's hair, twirling it through her tiny fingers. Her eyes were still blue, the same as all babies when they are born but they were a deeper shade of blue, so deep, The Doctor felt he could have fallen into them.

Completely forgetting about the people around him, he looked at the baby through his tears, trying to find any resemblance to his Rose. He easily found the similarities but he also found some traits that confused him, frightened him even. The short wispy bits of hair on her tiny head were a chestnut brown: definitely not a trait from her mother's side and it was almost an identical shade to his own hair. It made him tremble to think that this petite little baby in his arms was not a child of Mickey the Idiot as he had first thought but was actually his daughter. His beautiful little baby girl: Lily.

The others stood around him watching him, shocked. The Doctor was usually unbeatable at shielding his emotions but now, watching him, all barriers had been dropped and bared underneath was raw, painful emotion. Nobody knew who this Bad Wolf was, but everybody wondered. Jack had a vague idea and Martha thought she had heard the name before but was too shocked by his behaviour to worry about it.

"Doctor?" she crept forward and was surprised when he jumped and shielding the baby to him, snapped his head round to look at her.

"Wait…" Jack stepped forward, finally catching on. "Bad Wolf… That… that was Rose." He stepped forward. "Doctor… That's Rose's kid."

"I know." The Doctor croaked in reply. He buried his face in the blankets again and continued to mutter. "Rose, my Rose, my beautiful beautiful Rose."

"Wait… you know?!" Martha stepped forward again. "How?" As if to answer this he held the little girl out to her. Martha looked at the girl properly for the first time and what she saw shocked her. Looking up at her was a tiny girl with bright blue eyes filled with a familiar curiosity and hair an even more recognisable shade of brown.

"She looks like you!" she compared the two. "She's yours!" she gasped loudly, frightening Lily as she did so. The Doctor scowled at her and held the baby closer to his hearts, soothing her before turning back to the bemused crowd.

"So?" he retorted in a whisper, his voice shaking. Tears welled up in his eyes again as he looked at his companions, cradling his newfound daughter in his arms.

"You knew about her?" Martha asked, having obviously taken centre stage in this confrontation.

"What makes you think I knew?" he hissed, letting the tears fall from his eyes as an angry look entered them. "What makes you think I would know about and hide my only daughter?" His voice broke. "My only child?" He held his chin up. "What makes you think that I could live with the knowledge that I had not only lost Rose but also a baby that I had never even known about? What makes you think I wouldn't pull apart every world I needed to get back to my beautiful Rose and my child?" His voice turned into a growl. "The only thing stopping me before was the knowledge that Rose was safe with her family, free to move on without me. It tore me apart to know I couldn't get to her but the understanding that she was safe stopped me. Every day I hoped I could find a way back without destroying the Earth. Every day. But nothing." He scowled again. "I… I love her." He ended in a distressed whisper.

With that, he left, aware of the shocked expressions at his back. With the tears once again threatening to return he stalked out the room and in the direction of Rose's bedroom. As he walked a thought came in to his head and it made him laugh even if it was a humourless noise void of any amusement. For so long he had struggled along, hiding his emotion but at the sight of Rose's child lying helpless on the floor, the tears flooded and his temper raged.

* * *

For a while after the Doctor had left, there was an unnatural silence that was eventually broken by Jack letting out a whistle. All thoughts of the party were gone.

"Well done Martha." He said sarcastically before smiling at her to show he was joking. He saw her standing, still staring open-mouthed at the door. He looked at the others and saw that even Donna was lost for words for the first time all night. Sarah Jane had tears in her eyes, upset at seeing the Doctor so distant and angry. Donna's parents obviously couldn't understand the fullness of what had just happened but after the year that never was, Martha's family and the Doctor had grown quite close and they were shocked to see this other side of the Doctor. "Don't beat yourself up," he added, "No-one knew he would take it that way."

* * *

Once in Rose's room, the Doctor placed Lily gently on the bed and sat down with her in front of him and his back against the headboard. Putting his head in his hands, he let the sobs that he'd held back, out. As he cried, he thought back, remembered the Rose he had known and loved, thought of how naïve he had been, thought of how his life had been without her and wondered what hers had been without him.

Once he had exhausted his tears, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked down at his daughter who, throughout his tears had shed none of her own but had fallen asleep, soothed by the sound of the TARDIS in the background. She looked so peaceful with her eyelashes brushing her cheeks as her eyes fluttered in her dreamy state. The Doctor leant forward and pressed a kiss to her tiny forehead watching as she stirred for a moment before lying still again. He shuffled around slightly so that he was lying beside her and, the sorrow having worn him out, fell asleep.


	2. Bad Wolf?

A/N: Thank you all you guys who reviewed, I've been wondering whether to post this story for ages and it was amazing to find so many reviews in such a small time really showed me that this was a good idea. Thanks again and remember to keep reviewing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Chapter Two

Martha sighed for the fourth time in a short space of time and Donna snapped.

"What is he doing?! Re-decorating or something? He should have cooled down by now." She started pacing and Martha sighed again. "Oh, For goodness sake would you stop with the sighing!"

"Sorry, Your Highness!" Martha muttered sarcastically and Jack grinned despite the situation at hand.

"Look this is all very well and good but if you don't mind, I'm going to go find him." Sarah Jane got to her feet, hoping to escape the bickering.

"But you saw him! He went mental! You can't just go get him!" Tish spoke up.

"Yes I can. He must have calmed down by now." And without waiting for an answer, she left.

* * *

The Doctor awoke from the dreams to a sharp rapping at the door to his room. 'To sleep perchance to dream…' he thought sadly. He lifted his head to find himself curled round his daughter and heard a voice call from outside the door.

"Doctor? Are you in there? I'm guessing yes because it's the only door that's locked."

He got up, opened the door and stepped back as Sarah Jane flooded into the room and flung her arms round his neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" He shrugged her off, remembering that he was annoyed at them.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He wandered back to his daughter and pushed the wispy strands of brown hair from her eyes as she woke up and started to squirm.

"Well, I wasn't… I mean I didn't… It's just… you went off and you were so… scary. It was like… I dunno… Doctor?" He looked back to find tears in her eyes. "Doctor… I…" The Doctor's hard glare softened and he sighed.

"Look Sarah Jane, I'm sorry. It's just…" his voice quietened to a whisper, talking to himself, "900 years, give or take, and never have I been in a situation that so terrified me…and yet…" he picked up his daughter as gently as if she were a priceless gem, which in his eyes was exactly what she was. He weakened and passed her to Sarah Jane.

"Look at her Sarah Jane. Just look at her." They both looked at the girl and Sarah Jane felt the telltale pinprick of tears in the back of her eyes.

"She looks like you, you know." She spoke softly cradling the child. "Look, Doctor… I came to say… well apologise really. None of us knew… we didn't…" she stopped and took a deep breath before trying again. "We're just sorry. Please come back to us. We've all calmed down now. Martha's getting worried, Donna's getting snappy and Jack…" she stopped and smiled at the Doctor, "he's being himself really and that's scary enough." The Doctor grinned.

"Come on then. Better come save you all!" Taking his daughter back in his arms and wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, he followed Sarah Jane back to the ballroom.

* * *

He soon regretted coming though when he opened the door to find the room in chaos. Jack was holding the side of his face, Martha's family were crouched comically under the table and Donna's parents peered out from behind one of the bookcases.

"What on—" he gaped, "What happened? I can't have been gone that long. Although…" he remembered waking up, which logically speaking must mean he was asleep but he didn't know how long for. "Where are Martha and Donna?" He looked at Jack clutching his face. "Well?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Jack asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Jack! Come on! You really think you can get off with just a slap?" The Doctor laughed, he'd defiantly calmed down but his eyes were still red and his hold on Lily was phenomenal. There was no way on earth, (or in fact any planet) that he was going to let anything take her away from him.

"What makes you think I've been slapped?" Jack questioned, taking his hand away from is face, which was so red that pretending it never happened was a complete waste of time. The Doctor rummaged awkwardly in his pockets, turning down Sarah Jane's offer to hold Lily and eventually pulled out a mirror. He held it up to Jack who took it and promptly dropped it when he saw his reflection. "Okay, well maybe I have been slapped but who cares?" The Doctor was looking at the floor, which prompted everybody else's eyes to follow.

"That's seven year's bad luck." Tish pointed out, having crawled out from her family's hiding place.

"Oh well!" Jack sighed, "Looks like I've got plenty of lives to spare anyway." Everybody looked up but the Doctor still had his eyes on the floor. "What you lookin' at Doc?"

"The floor…"

"Well thanks, wouldn't have guessed that!" Jack replied sarcastically.

"No, look…" The Doctor crouched down, extracting his glasses from his pocket and balancing them on his face one handed he examined the floor and the pieces of broken mirror. Everybody joined the Doctor in a circle round the glass, wondering what the Doctor could possibly see that they obviously couldn't. What the Doctor hadn't realised was that he was the only one who could see anything and that the rest of the group were wondering whether fatherhood had gone to his head.

In the pieces of glass, The Doctor saw a pair of eyes watching him. They were brown with flecks of gold. They enthralled him, enchanted him, made his hearts race. The eyes blinked and backed away, revealing a golden grey muzzle. The face of a wolf, splintered by the broken pieces of glass stared out at him. The image howled and leapt out at him, disappearing in a small flash of golden light. The Doctor jumped back from the glass and watched as a small golden wisp of smoke rose into the air and twirled around the heads of the group before slinking to the ground and forming into the shape of a small golden wolf. The apparition was bright and ghost-like with intense gleaming eyes. It padded away from him across the floor leaving a trail of gold-dusted footprints in its wake. At the door, it turned to the Doctor as if willing him to follow.

The Doctor stared after the apparition willing himself not to blink, just in case it disappeared. The wolf terrified him but thrilled him. It played on his sense of adventure, curiosity, drawing him in. It stood at the door watching him and his daughter. It flicked its head slightly and in that second, the Doctor was sure he saw the shape shift, momentarily to that of a girl but when he blinked, the wolf was still there gazing at him.

Deciding that if the apparition had been a bad one it wouldn't have been able to get in, he followed the wolf out of the door and towards the control room. Looking down briefly at the floor as he passed through the door, he smiled as he noticed, among the paw prints, a single set of human footprints.


	3. Rose's Mirror

A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Keep it up. sorry this is such a short chapter. I'll update with a longer chapter tomorrow.

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. Doctor Who is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Three

Rose sighed. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror on her bedroom wall. It had been shattered in the battle but somehow Rose had painstakingly found all the pieces and glued it back together in it's frame. She didn't know why it had mattered so much that she fix it but she just had a feeling she needed to. Now here she was looking at her broken reflection. It had been two weeks since she had found a gap in time and space and sent her only daughter to safety. She laughed humourlessly, so this is how the Doctor must have felt sending me away, she thought.

As she was looking at her tearstained face in the reflection, she thought she saw the image flicker and shift. Looking back at her through the mirror was a pair of dark chocolatey brown eyes framed by thick-rimmed glasses and a mop of messy chestnut brown hair. Rose gasped and backed away slightly.

"Doctor!" she said, the word feeling strange and unused to her mouth. 'Doctor' she thought, rushing forward. 'Doctor' she placed her hands on either side of the mirror. 'Doctor' she thought as she fell through.

That single word echoed through her thoughts as she watched the bizarre scene before her. She was a vapour, a mist soaring round the room. She felt light and carefree and got a closer look at the people gathered in the room. She saw the Doctor and Sarah Jane and also Jack. 'A dream.' She decided sadly. 'This is a dream.' She remembered how Jack had been lost at the battle on the GameStation. Pulling her mind from that she looked at the rest of the ensemble.

As well as the people she knew, there was a dark-skinned couple, wearing stickers with their names on in the Doctor's unmistakeable handwriting. 'Francine' and 'Clive' they said. There were two other dark-skinned people in the room; a girl whose label said 'Tish' and a man who's said 'Leo'. Rose guessed that this lot were all from the same family.

There were only two other people in the room were quite pale and their labels proclaimed them to be 'Geoff' and 'Sylvia'. 'Well,' Rose thought 'either the Doctor's having a party or he got a bit lonely.'

As she thought this, she realised that she was floating back towards the floor but as her feet touched the floor she saw that they weren't feet at all but paws. She looked over at the Doctor who held her, or rather _their_daughter close to him and she made a decision. She slunk away across the floor, stopping only at the door to turn and look once again at the Doctor, begging him to follow.

She saw him looking and flicked her head to the side in a smile, but as she smiled, the world blurred slightly and she was looking at the world through human eyes but only for a second before she was back with all four paws on the ground. She watched the Doctor shake his head slightly before following her out the door, pausing at the door and smiling at the ground.

With on last quizzical look back at the Doctor and Lily, she led them on, to the control room.


	4. Tears for the Loneliness

A/N: Thank you everybody for reviewing! It's very exciting logging on to find another couple of messages about my story. I would also like to thank my friend Giggles, (Candlegiglia) who writes Harry Potter fan fiction, she'd read bits of this story and managed to convince me to upload it on Without her this really wouldn't be here. Any Hoo... Sorry this Chapter's also quite short but not as short as the last. I can't quite remember but I think they get longer after this. I like this chapter though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think you get the picture.

* * *

Chapter Four

The Doctor struggled to hold back a laugh at the sight he saw as they entered the control room. Donna and Martha were stood, back to the console with their hands in the air and they were looking cautiously at the wolf that had walked in before him.

"Hallooo!" the Doctor called joyfully to his worried-looking companions.

"Doctor, what on Earth is that?" Martha asked.

"Well… technically speaking we are not on Earth anymore so much as—"

"Doctor!" Donna and Martha shrieked in unison.

"Sorry. I think 'that' as you so blatantly put it, is the Bad Wolf."

"Huh?" Didn't that note say 'Bad Wolf'? Didn't you say that was Rose?"

"Did I?" The Doctor used his free hand to scratch his ear distractedly, ignoring the gaze of his companions, an action he frequently did whilst lying or stretching the truth.

"Yeah. It was kinda hard to miss. You were kinda crying." Martha answered nervously.

"Yeah and then you yelled at us." Donna added, annoyed.

Meanwhile, throughout this the wolf sat in the middle, watching the argument like it was a tennis match, head swinging back and forth with every comment. The image flickered again to show the ghost of a girl made of light and on her face was a smile that lit up her features to an impossible brightness. She was enjoying watching the Doctor squirm uncomfortably under the accusations, knowing that it was because of her that he had been crying. The Doctor noticed the flicker but before he could get a proper look, the figure of the girl flickered back to that of a wolf.

This time the Doctor stopped and turned to the wolf, knowing that he can't have imagined it this time. He looked at the wolf, attempting but failing to look it in the eye. It was probably for the better though as those glowing eyes were far too bright for anything to be able to see through and just looking at them for too long would probably blind you. He blinked at the wolf. The wolf blinked back. He tilted his head. The wolf did the same.

"You know, there is something about you. Something…"

"Weird?"

"Disturbing?"

"Scary?"

"Insa—"

"Yes thank you." The Doctor stopped his companions' flow of unhelpful abjectives.

"Hey, just trying to be helpful."

"What would be helpful is if you lot shut up." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the disgruntled comments from Martha and the promise of a slap from Donna. "Hmmm…" he murmured and, "Hurumph." Then finally, "Okay, once for yes, twice for no and that's nodding by the way… understand?" The wolf nodded. "Right, are you Rose Tyler? I mean not now obviously 'cause right now you're some kind of wolf and Rose is a girl but I mean normally. Are you Rose Tyler the person? Who just happens to be a wolf right now." The wolf tilted its head, nodded again and flickered gently to show the girl smiling and giggling silently before flicking once more to a bemused looking wolf. "Really?" the Doctor continued only half surprised. The wolf, Rose, nodded her head again.

"Do you realise that you've kinda left a baby randomly in the middle of the TARDIS in the hands of aliens?" Donna asked and was put out when the wolf nodded almost curtly in her direction.

"I think the note kind of answers that question don't you and besides we're good and it's not like we're trying to take over like… I don't know, the slitheen or something." The Doctor argued.

"Slitheen?"

"Yeah. Big green things with claws from Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor elaborated.

"Bless you." Donna offered.

"I'm sorry, Raxa-what?" Martha tried to get her mouth round the name.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Again?"

"Raxacorico— Oh never mind." The Doctor turned to look back at the wolf— no, not _'the wolf',_Rose. He turned back to look at Rose and found her in fits of silent giggles, her human form shaking with laughter. He looked longingly at her. When she moved, there was no sound. Her eyes were a beacon of light but that's all they were; light. It was as if she weren't actually there, and yet the Doctor could see her, Martha and Donna could see her. So how was she not there? He stepped forward and reached out to touch her. Her laughter stopped immediately and she began to shake her head and held her hand out to stop him. She no longer flickered straight back to wolf form but stayed human for longer, the desperation keeping her human.

Teardrops of bright white light slipped silently down her face. When each teardrop hit the floor, it would explode into a little trail of gold dust before disappearing. The teardrops began to fall faster till they flowed like a stream down her body and began to twist and swirl round her body before the whole image wavered briefly to the form of the wolf before exploding in light, leaving the control room dark and bare.


	5. A Beach

A/N: Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! I'm in a very happy mood at the moment which means if you're lucky and come back later, you might find that you've got two chapters today for the price of one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can dream.

* * *

Chapter Five

The Doctor, whose hand was still stretched out in front of him, clutched at thin air in front of him. A single tear slid down his cheek before he could stop it. He quickly wiped it away and became businesslike once more.

"Right. Well… She must have brought me here for a reason, so…"

"Doctor?" Martha stepped forward, having noticed the tear. The doctor looked round as if surprised to see Martha and Donna standing watching him.

"Hmm?" he answered, avoiding his companions' gaze.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm… Why wouldn't I be? Rose… Rose'll…" his voice broke. "She'll be back." He finally whispered. "She has to. I won't let her go again." He walked off round the central column and when he re-emerged on the other side, he was once again all smiles but Martha had a feeling that they weren't quite as real as he made them out to be. He ran round the console, pressing what seemed to be random buttons but as Martha watched, she noticed that the keys he pressed would glow slightly, seconds before he pressed them.

"Doctor?" Martha said again.

"What?!" The Doctor spun to face her, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Has Rose always been a wolf person?" she grinned and ducked as the Doctor made a playful swipe at her.

"Don't be silly!" he turned back to the console, "And, to answer that, even though it doesn't deserve an answer, no. Rose has not always been a wolf person. Well… she can't have been. I mean it's not like she was brilliant at keeping secrets. In fact, she wasn't very good at it at all. Absolutely—"

"Doctor?" Donna cut in.

"Huh?" the Doctor stopped muttering and turned to face Donna, having finished pressing buttons.

"We're moving. Where are we going?"

"Huh?!" he repeated, spinning to look at the screen behind him. "Well that's odd."

"How odd? And what exactly is it that is odd?"

"And why?" Martha added. "Should we be worrying?"

Lily chose that moment to give a little yawn and stretch her little arms. She opened her eyes and the small group watched as her blue eyes began to swirl with light. At that moment, the lights on board the TARDIS began to flicker. In the brief periods of blackness, they could see Lily glowing with the same light that once upon a time had surrounded her mother. Her delicate shape began to morph and change. It was lifted from the Doctor's arms by invisible hands and was set on the floor where the blankets covered her and became to bright to look at.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. The lights were dimmed and the bundle glowed. Then out of the bundle stepped a small glowing wolf cub. Just like the image of Rose, it was there and not there all at the same time.

The Doctor looked at the bundle still on the floor and was surprised to see the figure of his daughter still lying limply on the floor, unconscious but breathing. It was as if they were looking at her spirit as her body slept on. He tried to pick his daughter up but a shock of electricity leapt from her and pushed his hand away. He looked back to the cub who now sat on the console.

"Um, Lily?" he stepped forward. "Lily, can you understand me? It's, um, your father, do you know where we are going, what's happening or even, just where your mother's gone?" The light cub tipped it's head to one side and continued to look at the Doctor. "Um, okay. Maybe not—"

"Hush." Came a voice that spun round his head. It was a mixture between Rose's voice, the voice of the TARDIS and something else he couldn't place. "Listen to us. Time is running out and our power is fading. Soon, what's left will be gone and can never be found. Take Lily and the others and go outside, once you are there, you should know what you must do."

"But wait!" he called out, "Don't leave! Who are you? What should I do?"

"Do not worry. We are always here. We are the Bad Wolf."

Martha and Donna watched the Doctor worriedly as he spoke out to something, when all they had heard was him asking if Lily could understand him but he had been talking to thin air above the console. There was something wrong with him; they both thought and it began to scare them. They followed him out the room and he led them to the others, who were all equally as worried as they hadn't been able to see the Rose-wolf-apparition at all and had just witnessed the Doctor, jumping around awkwardly.

The Doctor gathered everyone together and explained briefly what was going on. He held Lily tightly in his arms, if it was possible, even more tightly than before. He let them back towards the control room and flung open the control room doors.

"Ah." The Doctor muttered as everyone filed out past him.

"Ah?" someone repeated from behind him.

"Yes. Ah, indeed." The Doctor said again. He wandered out after them, letting the door lock behind him. "This appears to be… um…"

"A beach?" Sarah Jane pointed out.

"Yes. Um… Ah."

"Yes. I believe you have already said that." Martha said bluntly.

"Twice." Added Donna helpfully.

"Where in heavens have you brought us?" Donna's mother yelled.

"Oi! I didn't bring you!" he protested. "Lily did!"

"Lily? Lily, your almost newborn daughter, Lily?" Tish asked sceptically.

"Yes… No… Wait… That sounds wrong. But she did. I— You saw her! She did!" he pointed at Martha and Donna almost accusingly. "Well it doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that I know where we are."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, where are we then?"

"Ah. Well, I think—"

"Thought you said you knew?"

"I do. We're on a beach."

There was a groan from everyone who had followed him out of the TARDIS. They all flopped down onto the sand.

"Yes," Said Martha, who knew the most about what was and had happened of the group. "But which beach? There are millions of beaches all over the planet. There are millions of planets all over the universe and then," she looked up at him, "there's the alternate universe!" she exclaimed. "So go on then, which one?"

The Doctor picked up a handful of sand and blew it from his outstretched palm. He watched the tiny granules swirl delicately to the ground seemingly unaware of the suspense he was unfairly dragging out, taunting his friends.

"Dålig Ulv Stranden, Norway, Pete's World is my best guess." He said at last.

"Dalek?" asked Jack.

"Pete's World?" echoed Donna.

"Dålig Ulv Stranden, Norway, Pete's World." He repeated, then to clarify for the host of blank faces, "The Alternate Universe."

"Oh!" came the collected reply of realisation. "That means Rose is here!" Jack enthused, as delighted as a small child at Christmas.

"Um no." The Doctor said, bursting Jack's bubble, some-what unkindly but to be fair, he wasn't too pleased about it either. "What it does mean though is—" was all he could say before he was interrupted.

"DOCTOR!!!!" came a loud, unmistakeable voice. Jackie Tyler came running up to the Doctor, pulled him into a fierce hug and kissed him on the lips before pulling back and slapping him hard across the face. "You—" she broke off when she noticed her granddaughter in Sarah Jane's arms, where she had been taken, upon the unanimous groan and everyone flopping to the sand. "Lily!" she took her from Sarah Jane. "Oh sweetheart, we thought you were missing! Thought you'd been abducted! How right were we? Abducted by aliens even and you're not even two months old yet!" she held the child close to her, "And I don't know where your mother's got to." She looked pointedly at the Doctor, who held up his hands.

"I haven't seen her Jackie." Came his solemn reply, spoilt slightly when he then went on. "Well… I haven't seen her as such. I mean I've sort of seen an image type thing of her that was her but wasn't, at the same time. But I haven't seen the her that is… um… should be your… um daughter." He trailed off at Jackie's intimidating stare.

"Do you wanna try that again? In English? Or would you rather I thump you now?" Jackie growled, making the Doctor leap back out of her way.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened. Take a seat. Or stretch of beach." Just then, Pete and Mickey appeared. "Ah, join the party. The more the merrier." He added slightly sarcastically.


	6. Hide

A/N: Well, here is the "A Bundle of Memories" Double bill part two. Told you I was feeling nice! Review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Can't you guess what I'm going to say already?

* * *

Chapter Six

Rose lay on the bed in the tiny room with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was alone and stuck in this room but it was okay because help was coming and Lily was safe. She looked up as the door opened and a tall man walked in.

"Go away!" Rose snarled at her visitor, pulling the thin sheet over her head.

"Tut tut, my dear! You can't send me away." Said the man before yanking the sheet off her. "Besides, I'm here to let you out." He jangled a bunch of keys at her but pulled them out of her reach as she leapt for them. "Ah ah. Naughty naughty!"

"Lemme go!" Rose yelled at him, tugging at the chain at her ankle.

"Now now." He unlocked the chain from around the post of the bed and with one last vain glance at himself in the mirror and Rose following, he left the tiny room. He led her along a long white corridor and being in front of her didn't notice her smile. "Come on now. No dilly dallying." He tugged the chain and Rose began to laugh. "What?" he turned around, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because you are a pitiful, vain little fool." That wiped the smile of his face. After a second he composed himself.

"I don't know what you mean but I've got the last laugh because I know where you are going." He tugged the chain harder, making Rose trip.

"I don't know why you bother. It's not like you're going to get away with it." She picked herself up and dusted her self off before shuffling once again after the man, or Narcissus as she had named him, after that guy in the Greek myth. The one where he was so vain he got turned into a flower or something.

"Oh give it up, would you!" Narcissus snarled, dropping the good boy act. He yanked the chain again but Rose was ready for it this time and she snatched her foot back, pulling the chain from his hand and doing what she, Rose Tyler, did best: Run.

"Oi! Get back here you…" Rose didn't hear the last of his sentence and to some extent, she was glad she hadn't as she could almost guarantee that it hadn't been a compliment. Rose slid round the corner, the chain jangling along behind her. She found herself slamming down endless numbers of sterilised white corridors and turning another corner she squeaked as she almost ran straight into Narcissus. She turned on her heels and ran back the way she came, with his voice ringing round her head. "You can run but you can never hide from me." Rose rounded another corner and found a door. Throwing open the door she flung herself through it and collapsed on the floor.

"Great." She muttered to herself. "I'm captured, lost and in a stranger's cupboard. Joy." She looked around. "Well, It could be—"

"Worse?"

Rose looked frantically up in the darkness around her. "Who… who's there?"

"Why, only me my dear."

"Yes but who? I can't see you in this light. Where are you? Oh my— are you gonna hurt me? Please don't. If you do—" Rose stuttered, "My friend is gonna come for me and if—"

"Settle down my dear. And talking of down, that's where I am and you are actually sitting on my tail."

"Oh sorry." She shuffled slightly. _Hang on, did he say tail?_ "Um, have you got a light? A torch or anything?"

"No but then again I wouldn't have much use for one as I don't have any hands." There was an awkward silence as Rose tried to take in what he had said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, what are you?" she kept feeling around for a light switch.

"Me, my dear? I am a dog." The voice said as her hand found the light switch and clicked it on. Indeed as the voice had said, sitting in front of her was a dark coloured Golden Retriever with big, floppy ears and large, brown, chocolatey eyes.

"A dog that can talk, I am going mad."

"Nope," he said, "It's perfectly possible and I think we should start this conversation again." The dog sat up and held out a paw. "My name is Zebadiah."

"Zeb-a-die-a?" Rose twisted the name round her tongue, shaking his paw. "It's a bit… long, isn't it?"

The dog looked blankly back at her. "No." he replied shortly. "I was so named after the great—"

"Can I call you just like, Zeb or something?" she interrupted his story.

"If you must." Zeb answered reluctantly.

"So, Zeb, you often sit in cupboards?" she asked before holding a finger to her lips, "Did you hear that?" she whispered just before the door opened.

"Get lost did we?" Narcissus stood smirking at the door.


	7. Together

A/N: I'm sorry to inform you guys but this is the last full chapter I have. That means that you'll have to bare with me while I write it then update it. I'll try to do it as fast as I can so stick with me. It just means I won't be updating every day anymore. Oh, and sorry this is late, our connection was down. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? I would have thought you'd got it by now.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Right." The Doctor strode along with his screwdriver out in front of him. Everyone followed him round the corner, in silence and walked into the back of him when he suddenly stopped. "Ah. Well my girl, where to next do you think?" Lily blinked adoringly up at him but said nothing. "My thoughts exactly." He said before turning to face the others. "I don't know where to go next, the signal just stops here."

"You mean we're lost?" Jackie asked impatiently.

"Not as—" he was interrupted by two loud barks from behind him. On turning, he found that one came from a dark Golden Retriever and the other from a slender, slightly golden coloured wolf.

"What the—?" Donna looked expectantly at the Doctor, waiting for him to tell them what to do. She didn't have to wait for him as both the dogs barked again loudly but this time it sounded more like, "Run!"

"What do we do doctor?" Martha asked.

"What do we do? We run!" he said, turning tail and running away as fast as he could.

"Doctor!"

With Lily still balanced in his arms, he sprinted past his friends, back along the path with the dogs running by his side. The wolf shifted effortlessly, just as the light wolf had, into the form of Rose, his Rose, his real live Rose Tyler. She looked at him and held out her hand. Just like old times. He grasped her hand, revelling in the soft skin and the warmth of her hand in his own.

Together they ran back through empty streets with everyone at their heels and far behind, barely even visible now in the dying light was the form of Narcissus. On they ran until they slid to a halt out side the TARDIS then slipped inside, where they all collapsed into a tired pile on the floor apart from Zebadiah who was sitting on the grating by the door, inspecting the high ceiling and the wide room with wide eyes. Once everyone had got his or her breath back, he turned to Rose.

"My dear, this is amazing! Do you live here?" he asked, but before she could answer, Jackie screamed.

"That—" she stuttered, "That dog, he… he… did he talk?"

"Mum, don't be rude! How would you like someone to call you, that human? Zeb, I apologise for my mother's behaviour."

"Zeb? What kind of a name is that? And what are you anyway? A Labrador?"

"My name is Zebadiah, named after a very famous and influential person actually and I am thoroughly insulted by that question. A Labrador indeed. Do I look like a Labrador to you? No, I am a golden retriever. There is a very big difference and I am offended and appaled by your—"

Rose silenced him with a look and there was an awkward silence.

"Who are you all?" Rose asked, turning to the party-full of people who had been dragged along. "And where's Luke?" she asked Jackie.

"Luke? I thought you had him."

"But I thought you had him!" Rose was getting frantic.

"Um… can I just… interrupt… for a sec? Who is Luke?" the Doctor queried from the sidelines.

"Your son!" Rose cried, "I can't believe you let him get lost mum! He's only a baby! I sent Lily to the Doctor because I had her and I knew she would be in danger but I… Luke was with you. He was safe!" She said the last bit to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks.

While this was going on, the Doctor had sunk into the captain's chair with Lily on his lap. "Twins." He was shocked: happy, but shocked. After a while he tuned back in to the conversation. "Wait a minute, none of you know where he is?"

"No." Rose cried and the Doctor slipped off the captain's chair, seamlessly passed Lily to Jackie then held Rose to him and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. I know it."

* * *

"Well, pumpkin. Looks like it's just you and me now." Narcissus cooed to the small baby lying on the table. The baby began to cry. "Hush child, I'm your family now." He foolishly wiggled his fingers next the child's mouth and was surprised when Luke's eyes glowed for a second and he bit down hard on the hand offered to him with sharp phantom teeth that weren't there before hand and weren't the after but, Narcissus growled to himself as he examined the tooth marks in his fingers, they had definitely been there. He roughly picked Luke up off the table, careful to make sure that he was facing away from him. He swept out the room, holding tightly to the squirming child. "That's enough," he yelled at the poor, startled baby, who after all was barely even one month old.

* * *

Once Rose's tears had begun to subside, Donna slipped forward and held out a hand, introducing herself. One by one, the rest of the party followed suit. Each of them also added a few words of comfort to the distressed stranger they had all heard stories of.

"AH HAH! Yes!" The Doctor all but yelled making the room jump. "I've programmed Lily's DNA into the TARDIS along with Rose's and my own which will enable me to track you all and anyone with a similar DNA structure and…" The Doctor pressed one last button and beamed as a small blue dot began to blink on the screen in front of him. "Voila. Found."

"You are a genius!" Rose yelled flinging her arms round the doctor's neck and kissing him on the nose.

"And don't you forget it! Right, if you want to come, come. If not, I'm letting you stay but DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"So… who's coming?" Rose asked and watched only a couple of people in the group raised their hands.


	8. A Small Setback

A/N: Very good guess Seshat, close but not quite. Sorry this is so short. I can't think what to do next but it's not a major problem. I can sleep on it and try again tomorrow. I thought I might as well give you what I've already written though. Tell me what you think and if you want to guess what happens next, feel free. Hey, who knows, I might like your suggestion so much that I end up slotting it in somewhere. No promises though. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: We've been through this already.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"This was a good plan." Rose muttered sarcastically, shaking the chains holding her ankles and wrists to the wall as emphasis. She strained to turn her head and look at the sorry state the rest of them were in. The Doctor hung with his eyes closed and his head resting on his chest. He would have passed for sleeping apart from his unsteady breathing and when he would open his eyes momentarily and they would be filled with such guilt and such lack of determination that Rose wondered if they were seeing anything at all. Rose sighed, "Doctor, I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known—" she stopped when she realised that she wasn't getting anywhere. She looked past him at the other people chained to the wall. There was her mother, Martha and Jack. Zebadiah was chained awkwardly to the floor below them. They had left Lily and the rest of the large group back in the TARDIS. Zebadiah caught her eye and winked at her.

"Hey, it could be—"

"Don't say worse! Don't you dare say worse!" Jackie yelled, interrupting him. This made Rose laugh, reminding her of their earlier conversation.

Jack, who had amazingly, been asleep, awoke with a groan. "Not that I don't like the idea of being chained to things but these cuffs are a little tight and this is a bit boring." There was silence for a couple of minutes after this until Rose gasped loudly making those capable of jumping, do so.

"I have a plan!"

"It better be good. Jumping like that hurt." Martha complained, flexing her sore wrists.

"Oh it is. Doctor, Can you reach the sonic screwdriver?"

The Doctor opened his eyes pitifully and looked up at his chained wrists. He then looked over at Rose. "Not really, no." he replied with not just a hint of sarcasm.

"Zebadiah. Can you reach it?"

"Oi! I'm not having any dog anywhere near my pockets thank you very much!" he protested.

"Do you have a better idea?" she quipped back at him. Silence. "No? Shut up then. Zebadiah, can you?"

"I think so yeah." He answered looking down at his chains that were conveniently only on his back legs. He stretched up and with a lot of nosing and pawing, impossibly the dog managed to jiggle the screwdriver out of the Doctor's pocket, much to his embarrassment.

"Right, now can you pick it up?" Rose asked and there was a muffled reply as the golden retriever held the tool in his mouth. "Okay, Zeb, now press that button down with your tongue and hold it up to my wrists—"

"Hey! Why you?! It's my screwdriver!" The Doctor protested.

"It sure is." Jack threw in.

"Jack—"

"We need a plan." Martha spoke up suddenly.

"Um, yeah. You're a bit behind; I've already got one, Mary. But thanks for the offer." Rose replied, lost in thought.

"It's Martha actually, Dr Martha Jones and I meant how are we gonna find Luke once we're free not how are we gonna get free."

"Well that's easy enough, girls. We follow my magic screwdriver."

Jack snorted. "How's that gonna help them find Luke?"

"Captain Jack Harkness!" Rose half yelled, "get your mind out of the gutter for once in your life and help me find my son!"


	9. Backup

N/A: Sorry this is so short. I haven't updated this in a while and so I thought I'd give you what I had. Once my exams are over, I'll probably update more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and if you want to you can have a look at the other stories now up under my name. How exciting! By the way, I should warn you that this is more of a 'fill-in' chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Donna sat in the control room having second thoughts about staying behind. All they'd done since the Doctor and everyone else had left was sit and talk about how they were going to miss Neighbours or any of a list of other useless, soaps, documentaries and films. This conversation had ended abruptly when Donna pointed out that they were in a time machine so it didn't really matter. After a few minutes of silence and people not so subtly glancing at their watches, Donna left the inside garden where they had been sitting and made her way to the control room.

Now she sat, once again picking at the post-it notes on the console. Just as she made up her mind to go and find the Doctor, Mickey and Sarah Jane walked in.

"Where are you going?" asked Mickey, seeing her putting her coat on.

"Nowhere" she answered but when he gave her a sceptical look she gave in. "Okay, Okay. I'm going to find the Doctor but no puny tin dog of a man is going to stop me!" She stared him down, daring him to say no but he surprised her.

"Fine but we're coming too. We'll leave a note for the others."

"You're not going to dissuade me?" she asked, stunned.

"Why should we? We were going to anyway." Mickey picked up a pen and scribbled a note to the others. He finished the note and turned to Donna. "Lets get going then."

-----------------------------

Owen Harper slammed the door of the black 4x4.

"Tosh, you said—" He turned to face his colleague, Toshiko Sato. "You said, and I quote, "Jack's signal comes up just across the void." Unless I'm blind, I see no Jack."

"What makes you think we're actually across the void?"" Ianto Jones spoke up, also getting out of the car, holding the door open for Tosh who pulled her laptop out and started tapping animatedly at the keyboard.

"It did though…" she tapped a bit more. "Now it's saying that actually he's further away than this—"

"Hey, you! Excuse me! Have you seen a blonde girl, her mother, a dark skinned girl, a brown haired guy in a brown coat, a golden retriever and a man who can't die dressed as a World War II captain?" asked a red haired women hurrying passed.

"That sounds like Jack. What you looking for Jack for?" Owen asked.

"You can't just jump to conclusions, Owen. They might not—"

"Yeah Jack. Captain Jack Harkness. You know him?"

"He's our boss. We—" Gwen was interrupted by a snort from Mickey.

"Sorry." He apologised, trying not to laugh. "Just trying to imagine Jack with a team. Well, one that he didn't sleep with or them wanting to... Oh, I should have know better." He laughed when Ianto looked down and Gwen began avoiding his eyes. "There's always one. Or more in this case obviously. So if we're all looking for the same person plus others, why don't we go together?"

"Why should we trust you?" Owen asked sceptically.

"Because, we know where we're going."


	10. Counting

A/N: Here you go guys! An update at last. It took a while but no that's only because I decided to update with a chapter that had at least 1000 words because my others have been so short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing! There is a lot of jumping about in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Shh." Rose's head peered round the corner of the corridor, "Coast is clear," she crept round the corner followed by a line of people that comprised of the Doctor, Martha, Jack, Zebadiah and Jackie,

"Why do you get to be at the front?" Jack complained from the middle of the line.

"Do you want to lead?" Rose yelled in a whisper as loud as she dared, so it came out rather more comically than she had meant, Jack shook his head and the Doctor sniggered. It was best not to get in the way of Rose, which is why she was at the front,

"I think I can hear something!" whimpered Jackie who hadn't realised just how dangerous one of these search parties would be. The group pinned themselves to the wall listening desperately. After a moment they all heard the tapping of shoes on concrete as someone walked up the corridor they had just left.

"Quick in here!" called the Doctor and that is how the group found themselves all back in the cupboard.

"Déjà vu." Rose slumped against the wall, feeling that the only thing she'd accomplished this morning was to get her mother, her friend, his friend and the father of her children captured along with her. "Great."

* * *

"So, how do you know Jack then?" Gwen asked Mickey.

"My ex met him during World War Two." Gwen stopped walking but Mickey continued. "Then when I went to go visit her and the Doctor in Cardiff, he answered the door."

"Cardiff in World War Two?" Mickey turned round at this comment.

"No." he replied as if he thought it was obvious, "Cardiff 2005." He started walking again.

"Then what do you mean World War Two?" She ran to catch up.

"Well, he tried to scam her into buying a spaceship or does he not trust you enough to tell you his life story?" This is when Sarah Jane came in.

"The captain tried to scam Rose?" she asked shocked. "Hmm, I thought he was nicer than that."

"That's debatable but I'll tell you what, he is heavy!" Donna interrupted, causing the small group to look at her, making them forget that they were pretending to have not been listening in to the conversation. "He stood on my foot while we were dancing."

"I thought, Rose said he was a good dancer." Mickey answered. "She danced with him."

"Yeah, well you see, he wasn't actually dancing with me, I was dancing with, Leo, was it? Martha's brother."

"You do realise he's with someone don't you?" Mickey asked.

"Doesn't bother me that much." Donna replied and Sarah Jane looked almost as shocked as before. She really didn't feel as though she fit in at all.

* * *

The Doctor and the others waited for the footsteps to pass before sneaking back out of the cupboard.

"Right. Follow me." The Doctor whispered, sneaking along the corridor till he reached a line of three doors. "Hmm. I wonder what is behind door number one?" He opened the door with the sonic screwdriver to find a Weevil staring back out at him. "Maybe not." He shut the door as quickly as possible. "Let's try door number two…" He opened it to find a massive hole in the floor. "uh… this is a very strange place… Last chance…" He opened the final door. "This is more like it!" he exclaimed and waltzed into the room.

The others followed him through the door then closed it quietly behind them. They turned to find that they were in what appeared to be a control room, as the Doctor helpfully pointed out. 'It's a room full of controls!'

"So it is." Rose replied as if no one would have guessed. They looked at the screens, trying to make sure that no one was coming and found the one that showed what was going on outside the compound.

"Hey that looks like Gwen!" Jack said over the Doctor's shoulder. "And Owen, Tosh and Ianto!"

"And that's Sarah Jane and Mickey!" added Rose.

"And Donna." Finished the Doctor.

"How did they get here?" asked Jackie desperate to join the conversation.

"That is how." Answered Jack, pointing to the black 4x4 in the background. You could just make out the engraving, 'TORCHWOOD' on the side.

* * *

Mickey, who had taken charge, slipped out of the driver's seat of the 4x4. He shut the door quietly behind him and beckoned to the others to follow him. The group got out the car and gathered round him.

"Look up there." Mickey whispered pointing at the CCTV camera above them. "I've tried to disable the cameras but I can't so we'll just have to be careful."

"Can't we try?" Tosh asked, obviously annoyed at not being offered the chance to do anything.

"Try if you want but it won't do anything." Tosh got out her laptop and tried some frantic typing but, as Mickey had said, it didn't do anything. "Now do you believe me?"

"Should we go out and help them?" Jackie asked but stopped when she saw the look that the Doctor had just given her.

"And how on Earth—" he paused then corrected himself. "How in Pete's world do you think we're going to do that?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Well, for one thing, we're in here and they're out there. Two, we are hiding from the bad guys and four—"

"Three." Interrupted Rose.

"And three, they don't know we can see them."

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Sarah Jane asked Owen and the question was passed, Chinese whispers-style, down the row until it got to Mickey. Mickey heard what sounded like, 'pass me the tin.'

"What?!" he hissed but was interrupted when the door in front of them opened and the line of the people hiding behind the Torchwood car ducked.

"Hey, Phil? You got any of that alcohol left?" The man yelled over his shoulder as he stepped out the door.

"Nah mate! You know why we're gaurdin' the door yet?" Phil answered.

"Yeah, Them people locked in the cells ain't allowed out."

"What you mean? That's two floors down, Brad. No one could escape that."

Brad looked around him, not giving the 4x4 a second glance. "You fancy skiving off?" he whispered.

"Nah man, we'll be fired mate."

"Who cares, this job is lousy anyway and the pay is rubbish."

With that, the guards left, leaving the door open. Mickey and the group were standing, staring at the open door for what seemed like ages before Ianto looked at the group and said, "I guess that's how we get in."


	11. Scared Shoeless

A/N: Regardless of Torchwood managing to kill off both Owen and Tosh, they are still alive and will remain that way for the rest of this story.

Anyway sorry this is taking a long time. Wasn't Doctor Who great on Saturday! I loved the scene at the window! Genius!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine unfortunately but I live.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"What did you just do?" Jackie asked Rose, who blinked back up at her mother from the floor.

"I have no idea." She was shaking as the Doctor picked her up from the floor. "What happened Doctor?"

"I don't know." He said after a while. "We were just watching the CCTV camera image and you started trembling and glowing."

"And you were talking." Added Martha.

"What was I saying?" whispered Rose as if unsure whether she actually wanted to know or not.

"What are you doing? Why are you here? What's the point? Leave. Go on. Is it worth the money? You don't like this job do you? Go on leave. Hey, What about Phil? Take him with you." Jack quoted word for word in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"It was more like hissing than talking." Said Martha. "Like you were daring someone to do something."

"And who's Phil?" her mother asked.

"I don't know." Replied a scared Rose. "I don't know."

* * *

Mickey slipped silently into the building, followed closely by Donna, Sarah Jane and the Torchwood group. Soon they began to hear footsteps moving quickly towards them down the corridor behind them. Soon they would come round the corner and catch the intruders who stood gathered in the hallway.

"How fast can you take your shoes off?" Donna whispered and everyone stared at her like she was mad. "Come on!" She slipped off her own and hurried the others to do the same, which they did reluctantly. "Now run!" she hissed and hared off round the corner. There was a second's delay then everyone followed, their footsteps barely making a noise as they pounded the hard floor, Mickey in the lead, followed by Ianto, Owen and Gwen. Tosh struggled behind under the weight of her laptop and Sarah Jane, who had had enough of running and wasn't as fit as the rest of the group, jogged along after her.

They caught up with Donna and were running through the building and the winding corridors when immediately in front of them a door was thrown open and Jack grabbed as many of them as was possible before dragging them inside the room before quietly shutting the door after them. The Doctor buzzed the door with his sonic screwdriver and seconds passed before someone spoke.

"Jack, who are all these people?" Gwen asked, indicating the small group of people hovering over by the screens and looking uncertainly in their direction.

Jack clapped his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "This is the Doctor."

"Hello!" The Doctor wiggled his fingers in a half wave at them. "You must be Jack's crew! Brilliant!" He looked them up and down. "Bit of a motley bunch aren't they? Where did you pick them up? Cardiff? Look they don't even wear shoes."

"Being rude, Doctor." Rose laughed from behind him. "I'm Rose Tyler, this is my mum, Jackie and that's Zebadiah." Owen looked like he was about to make a comment but before he could say it, Zebadiah cautioned him.

"I'd be careful what you say, I was named after the great—"

"It talks!" Gwen looked at Jack. "That's a dog. That's a talking dog."

"'He' not 'that'. And preferably 'Zebadiah' not 'he." Zebadiah looked disgruntled.

"Anyway!" The Doctor interrupted brightly. "Didn't catch your names." He changed the subject, not too subtly.

"Owen Harper." Owen jumped in glad for the interruption.

"Ianto Jones."

"Gwen Cooper… well, Williams now actually."

"Toshiko Sato."

The Doctor looked at Tosh then cocked his head. "Have I seen you before?" he asked then answered himself. "Yeah. London."

"What do you mean?" Tosh asked shaking her head. "I've never met you."

"Aw!" he cried. "Don't you remember?" He held out his ears and pulled a solemn face. Rose was laughing in the background but Tosh's face remained blank.

"Never mind Doctor. Can we move on?" Mickey interrupted.

* * *

Narcissus sat watching the baby in front of him and the baby in front of him lay watching him.

"What do you want?" he snarled at the Luke. Luke snarled back or at least that's what it sounded like, Narcissus leant forward and prodded him in the chest, making him cry, "What…" he prodded him again, "do…" prod, "you…"prod, "want?!" he yelled the last word at the infant.

Luke startled him by looking him straight in the eye, baring sharp wolf-like teeth and growling, in the same voice that had been Lily's, not so long ago on board the TARDIS, "I want my MUMMY!!" His eyes glowed with an unearthly blue light and he slashed at Narcissus with small, sharp, clawed fingers.

"OUCH! You little devil! You little alien devil!" He leapt backwards. "Chain him down!" he ordered the guards, rubbing his hand where Luke had caught him. "And quickly." He stormed out of the room muttering under his breath, "Brat."


	12. Doubts?

A/N: Hi guys. Thought I'd update and let you know that I'm still here and that it is only four weeks till the end on my exams. After that, I am all yours. Mostly... well... not really but I will update more. Sorry for making you wait. Hope you enjoy it. All will be explained soon.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, but then again how can you mistake that? I seem to have taken our favorite Time Lord and thrown him into territory that not even Russell T Davies has thought of yet.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Doubts?

Whilst the humans had been catching up with each other and introducing each other to the Doctor, Zebadiah had strayed over to watch the screens and now he jumped back in shock.

"Doctor! It is as I feared. All my friends have been captured also." He motioned to the screen where a large black horse could be seen lying in chains next to two stripy cats with golden eyes and a spotted great dane who had a Gecko sitting on his shoulder. "Look, there's Samson, Jemima, Gulliver, George and Lucy."

Owen snorted. "Not very animally names are they? In fact they sound almost Victorian." Zebadiah glared at him and the Doctor made a passing comment about having met Queen Victoria but otherwise, that last statement was ignored.

"I'll have you know, _human_, that we are all—"

"Yeah, I know. I think we all do by now. You," the Doctor pointed at Owen. "Owen is it?" Owen nodded happy at being recognised. "Shut up."

The Doctor was running his hands through his hair in thought. Today was not going according to plan; but to be fair, how many days did? Agreeing to the party ad been a bad move in itself but within the last couple of hours he had found out that he was a father, not just to one child but two; found Rose and got himself locked in various rooms and chains. He was used to the third one and was ecstatic about the second but the first still bemused him no end; it just made no sense. There was no biological or even supernatural explanation for the twins. He loved them; but they were impossible. That thought brought a smile to his face: His impossible twins. He smiled happily at Rose before realising that she had no idea what he was thinking about.

"We need to think of a plan." He said suddenly, turning to address the whole group.

"I thought that was what you were doing, Spaceman? What were you doing? Daydreaming or something?" Donna said, loudly in disbelief. The Doctor was just about to protest when Martha spoke up.

"I don't mean to be funny or anything, but what is with the talking animals and why is this guy locking them up?"

Everyone stood still, trying to think of an answer for that but found that they were stumped too. Naturally they all turned to the Doctor for the answer but found him looking as blank as they were.

"That's a good question; a very, very, very good question. One that I—" he stopped and everyone waited to see if he came up with an answer. They were left even more confused than before when he continued. "Ah. Any chance there's a window in here?"

"A—" Donna spluttered. "What on earth do you want a window for?!"

The Doctor nodded his head at the screen and the group turned to look at the screen. While they looked at the screen and the security guard on it, he counted them and came up with his new idea.

"We can jump him easily." The Doctor decided and Rose looked up in shock.

"I thought you didn't do violence."

"I think knocking him out and sticking him in a cupboard is slightly nicer then what they did to you." He answered back to Rose, suppressed rage in his eyes as she rubbed her wrists, raw and red from where the chains had been.

"So who's with me?" The Doctor said quietly and Jack immediately raised his hand. The rest of the group slowly put their hands up and the last to do so was Rose, who stood looking deep into the Doctor's eyes and was not sure is she liked the suppressed feelings that he held in them. She knew that loosing his race was tough on him but Rose realised, looking into his mind, that their separation had been harder on him than she had thought.

"Okay. Let's do it," she gave in. "But you and I are talking when we get out."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The Doctor replied and held his hand out for her to take. Rose slipped her hand into his and felt it slide into place as if they had never been apart. It brought a tear to Rose's eye as she thought of all the things that were so different and how she would never be able to fall back into the very place she wanted to be: Alone with the Doctor on some new planet, hand in hand saving the world; like it should be; like it was.

The Doctor saw the tear and misinterpreted it. "Don't worry, we'll find him, we'll get out." He soothed, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

In that moment, Rose felt further from the Doctor than she ever had and in that one split second she wished none of it had ever happened. She wanted to be alone, back on the sofa in her old flat on the Powell Estate: father-less, child-less, Doctor-less and safe. The thought only lasted a split second but what worried Rose was that it had even been there in the first place; She loved the Doctor. Didn't she?


	13. Mr Darcy's Hostage Helpline

A/N: A week and a half left of exams. Thank you for bearing with me. I was a bit stuck with what to write next in this story which is why they spent 3 chapters in the same room but, you'll be glad to know I know what's going to happen now! For the next couple of chapters anyway. This story is coming to an end now I feel. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Doctor shut the cupboard door and motioned to the Torchwood staff.

"So… What gadgets have you got then?" he asked and when they gave him blank looks, he continued disappointedly. "What no gadgets? You must have gadgets. I mean even Jack has gadgets!" He looked across at the captain. "Don't play fair do you not? Or can they not be trusted?" he questioned but before Jack could answer, Owen spoke up.

"Of course we have gadgets." He retorted, "But we didn't understand what you meant by such an inferior word." He was trying, and failing to bounce back at the Doctor's extraordinary verbal knowledge. 'Leave it to Owen to try and trip the intelligent Alien in to a trap and only stumble into it himself.' Thought Jack, not being able to disguise the grin on his face as the Doctor replied calmly.

"I do beg your pardon, I was only responding to your primitive Earth technology and your tiny human brain." Owen crossed his arms and decided to quit while he was behind, but not before gently hitting Gwen on the arm who was sniggering gently behind the hand that was covering her mouth.

"Gadgets?" The Doctor asked, hand outstretched getting back to the point.

The Torchwood crew looked round at each other before patting their pockets. There was a host of different expressions and an array of 'umm's, 'ahh's and 'well's before Jack put his hands on his hips and asked a question that he could already guess the answer too.

"They're all in the SUV aren't they?" The gang nodded shame-faced.

"Right, well we'll have to go out. I need to se what you've got and see if it will be helpful." The Doctor took control once more. "But we'll need someone to stay an let us back in."

Rose stuck her hand in the air. "I'll stay." She offered and was put out when the Doctor immediately dismissed the idea.

"No. You can't stay. It's too dangerous."

"I'm not a child Doctor. I can look after myself." She snarled at him, leaving him speechless. "I have been working in Torchwood for about a year now, looking after myself. So don't expect me to just regress back into childhood after finding you. It doesn't work that way. I'm staying here."

"Um… okay. If that's what you want." The Doctor was shocked at the hardness in her voice and was suddenly struck by just how much she had changed. Still, the Doctor was determined to keep her safe. "Fine, but I want someone to stay here with you." He pointed at one of the Torchwood members. "You. What is your name?"

"Ianto. Ianto Jones."

"Right well, 'Ianto Jones', stay behind and keep her out of trouble. Being only the two of you it should be easier to hide."

He turned to Rose. "Here," he passed Rose the psychic paper. "When we want to be let back in if we can't get in ourselves, I'll send you a message on that." He shook Ianto's hand, "Good Luck." Before looking back to Rose unsure of what to say after her outburst. "Stay safe."

He held her gaze for a moment before turning to the large group before him. "Right, Allons-y!"

* * *

Rose and Ianto sat in a small alcove by the door twiddling their thumbs and looking bored. It had been quarter of an hour and Rose, having gone over her outburst in her head several thousand times was beginning to get fidgety. Thinking back, she was shocked at herself and her behaviour towards the Doctor. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' they say Rose thought bitterly, 'well, maybe we've changed too much'.

Unexpectedly, as much to her as Ianto, Rose let out a sob.

"Hey…" Ianto slipped over and put an arm round her shoulders. "It's okay." He comforted gently, trying his best even though he had no idea what was wrong.

"I love him." He heard her say but it just bounced off him. He was about to ask why she felt the need to tell him when he realised what it was that he could here in her voice. It was doubt. She wasn't telling him; she was telling herself. "I've been gone a year, of course things aren't going to be the same. We just need to catch up, that's all; everything's fine. Oh Ianto, do you think I'm kidding myself?"

"Of course not—" He started but looking in her eyes, he could see that lying to her wasn't going to work like it would with other people. "Look Rose, I've only just met the two of you and I don't feel qualified to judge but if it helps at all, the moment I saw the both of you I could see that you were together. I'm not going to lie to you; I can see you had troubles but going on what I've heard, you've lost your son to a madman. Surely that's gonna put some strain on your relationship?"

Rose sniffed and, wiping her tears away, smiled up at Ianto. "You're good at this." She joked and Ianto smiled at her. Rose wiped the back of her hand over her face once more before struggling to her feet and pushing her doubts to the back of her mind. She held out a hand to Ianto. "Come on Mr Darcy, I think we should explore; find out what we're up against."

"But the Doctor told us to stay here. I—" He stopped. "Hey. Hang on, Mr Darcy?" Rose smiled at him but slipped off round the corner. "Hey! Hey wait! What about the others?" Ianto had heard of mood swings but Rose took it to a whole new level. "Rose?"

Her head popped round the corner briefly and she smiled at him. "What, Jack never taught you how the experts work? It's a good thing I'm here then isn't it Darcy? Come on, why don't you live a little?" She disappeared round the corner again and Ianto stumbled to his feet and ran to catch up with her. His instinct told him to stay but something else made him follow her; Away from safety, towards the adventure. 'Well,' he thought, 'Jack trusts her, so why shouldn't I?'


	14. Return of the Space Hopper

A/N: I shall probably be updating a lot more regularly now, you will be glad to know. Well, I hope you will... Well...If you've got this far, then I suppose it's most likely. Anyway, yes! I know what's going to happen now. Hoping to update tommorrow but that might be a bit too optimistic... I don't know... we'll see. Sorry about the long gap before, hope you're still with me. Anyways... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Doctor and his crew are not my own... (unfortunately)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Jack stepped up to the SUV and opened the door with a satisfying click; unfortunately, that satisfying click meant only one thing.

"Right, who forgot to lock the SUV?" Jack turned to face his gang who all hung their heads. "I don't even care but you must remember to. Otherwise you might find yourself with out a job, or a memory, or…" Jack struggled to think of something else but dropped it when there was an enthusiastic 'oooh!' from inside the SUV. The Doctor's head appeared in the doorway and he was brandishing an interesting piece of alien technology.

"Be careful with that!" Jack tried to warn but the Doctor was already shaking it by his ear to see if it made a noise. There was a large smile on his face, like a child at Christmas, which led Jack to believe that the Doctor knew what the thing was. Jack hadn't a clue what it was but hadn't told his team that and wasn't planning on doing anytime soon.

"Ah, you know what that is then, do you?" He asked the Doctor ambiguously hoping he would do what he normally did and launch into an explanation. He didn't. Instead he started smiling even more, if that was even possible.

"Haven't seen one of these in a long time." He pocketed the object and moved on to sift through a box of other stuff. It was a good thing that the SUV was parked far enough away from the compound that they couldn't be heard. All the same, Jack knew that they could be seen and he hoped that the Doctor would hurry up. He flinched as the Doctor dug right to the bottom of the box, discarding the things that didn't interest him. He came back up again and held up, what looked like an egg.

"What's that?" Sarah Jane queried peering at the strange object. Nobody answered her and instead the Doctor turned to Jack.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS, do you thing your new black space hopper can get us all there?" The Doctor eyed up the vehicle and reached for Jack's wrist. He fiddled with the settings using his sonic screwdriver before turning and counting the people stood round him. "There are eleven of us." He stopped and thought for a bit, examining the dimensions of the SUV.

"No!" cried Jack, cottoning on to the Doctor's thought and rejecting the idea completely. "No!"

"Let me at least try! It'll only take a second or two." protested the Doctor and he grinned when Jack finally gave in. Jack was under the impression that the sooner the Doctor saw that it wouldn't work; the sooner he'd leave it. Jack had underestimated him though. No sooner had the door shut on the last person, the Doctor had buzzed Jack's wrist device and they found themselves sitting outside the TARDIS, completely intact but feeling rather queasy. "Told you it would work." The Doctor smirked, leaping out of the tightly packed SUV. He skipped round to the other side and opened the door, watching happily as half of the group fell out and lay sprawled on the floor at his feet.

"Come on! No time to lose!" He pulled the egg-like object from his pocket and strode merrily into the TARDIS, talking to himself about 'home sweet home' and to the TARDIS about what he wanted her to do.

* * *

"Rose—" Ianto hissed at the strange young woman in front of him, who at this moment in time had her face pressed to the window in the door that separated them from the labs.

"Shh!" she hissed back before turning to him. "They're experimenting on them." There was a dangerous expression in her eyes and he was once again slightly scared of her. Every time he thought that maybe she was just a normal person; she went and shocked him even more.

"What for?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out, even if it kills me." She had a hand on the handle and if Ianto hadn't grabbed it, he was sure that she would have stormed straight in there. "Don't you even try to stop me Darcy. I'm not in the mood for heroics."

"Wait. Have you even thought about this or are you just going to storm in there and get caught? Who would that help? Aye?" She turned her head away from him so he took her face in his free hand and gently turned it back to face him again. "It's certainly not helping Luke now is it?"

Rose tried to avoid his gaze but it was hard to do when he had her hand in one of his and her face in the other. Once she had calmed down and could look calmly into his eyes, he let her go.

"You okay now?" he asked and she nodded. "Good. Now, if we wait till they leave, we can go in there, free everyone and be out before anyone even notices and if my guesswork is correct, this room will be empty in around about six and a half minutes."

Sure enough, six and a half minutes later, they saw from their hiding place, three men in white coats leave the room and when they sneaked over to look through the window nobody was in the room.

"How?" Rose looked at Ianto, speechless. In reply, he just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Everyone needs lunch. Even bad guys."

Rose smiled at him. "I can see why Jack hired you. One thing I can't work out though, why are you being so nice to me?" When Ianto looked puzzled, she continued. "Well, you don't know me and you've been told to baby-sit me basically. Surely you're annoyed… Just a little bit?"

"Why would you think that you're any kind of burden to me? I work for Torchwood remember. Compared to some people I've met, you are just a little butterfly. Trust me, I've met some wasps. Besides, any friend of Jack's a friend of mine." As a second thought he added, "And if you get caught, both him and that Doctor friend of yours will probably kill me." He smiled before holding the door open for her. "After you, butterfly." He said jokingly.

"Why thank you Mr Darcy." She joked back before slipping inside.


	15. Monopoly and Eggs

A/N: I'm on a roll guys! Hope you're proud. I would just like to quickly take the time to thank my regular reviewers; You have been brilliant! Absolutely Fantastic! Told you I'd update tomorrow! Optimism should be my... never mind... wouldn't work. Enjoy! Review if you do! I want to know if you're still there. Don't want to lose you so close to the end now do we?

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Run! Ianto, Run! Take Luke! Find the Doctor!" Rose screamed as they forced her to her knees. "When you find him… Tell him…" She stopped. Tell him what? Tell him she wasn't sure if she loved him or not? Tell him she wished none of this had ever happened and that she was still a carefree teenager free of the responsibilities of his children and the despair of losing him that had broken her heart, possibly beyond repair? No… She couldn't do that to him. "Never mind… Just Run!!"

Ianto lingered by the door, Luke held awkwardly in his arms. He'd promised to look after her; he couldn't just leave her here.

"Get the man and the baby! It's too late for the animals." Narcissus yelled at his henchmen.

"IANTO!?" Rose cried almost questioningly. "RUN!"

With that Ianto left, cradling the newborn to his chest and following the animals that had fled as soon as they were free. As he ran round the corner, he skidded into the group who had stopped when they realised that they weren't following. Samson beckoned to him.

"Here get on my back, we'll get out faster that way." He said in a deep voice befitting his large size and rugged black coat.

Ianto looked back at him in complete shock. "I can't ride!" he cried which caused Samson to roar with laughter.

"Do I look, to you, like any old riding school nag? Get on." He kneeled down and pulled Ianto on with his teeth. "I don't have time for your childish human excuses. Now hold on." Narcissus' henchmen chose that moment to come barrelling round the corner and Samson leapt in to a gallop and headed for the door. "Time to leave I think!"

* * *

"Okay all of you, listen up!" The Doctor called from his position on top of the jump seat in the control room. He was facing every person that had been part of this, 'adventure' apart from Rose, Ianto and those still locked up, amongst which was his son. Unfortunately everyone was all too caught up talking to each other.

"Oi!" he yelled, pulling his screwdriver out of his pocket and pointing it at the ceiling whilst it emitted an unbearably shrill whine. Everyone slammed their hands on their ears and Zebadiah buried his head beneath his large, golden paws. Lily, who lay in the Doctor's arms gurgled and tried to reach the screwdriver. She had obviously inherited her father's sense of humour. "Now, do I have your attention?"

The faces in front of him showed a range of emotions, most of them, somewhat reproachful. Jackie looked murderous and the Doctor made a mental note to stay away from her.

"As you will be able to see, I have rigged the TARDIS up to… um…" he pointed at Tosh. "Thingy's laptop." He waved at the wires that were trailed everywhere. Jack was pretty sure that he didn't need all those wires just to attach a laptop to the TARDIS but didn't mention it. He was still pleased to see the tribophysical wave-form macrokinetic extrapolator; okay, so it had tried to get them killed but it was still seriously cool.

"I have also finished the test on this baby." he flipped the small egg-like device into the air and deftly caught it again before holding it up to the light. A powerful beam of bright white light shone through it from one of the dim green lights in the control room. "I think we're ready!"

He looked around the room at his largest group of companions ever and made a snap decision. "I'm not taking all of you though. Right, you," he pointed at Tosh, "can you stay behind and keep an eye on that laptop? I'll tell you what to look for in a minute. You, Owen Harpy—"

"It's Harper." Owen corrected grumpily.

"Don't care. You stay with her. All you parents stay here too—"

"And do what?" Jackie, still in her foul mood interrupted.

"I DON'T KNOW! Drink tea or something. Mickey, Tish, Sarah Jane, and Leo: you're staying too. Jack, Gwen, Donna and Martha are coming with me. Right who have I missed?"

"Me." Zebadiah said from the floor. He was about to say something else but Jackie interrupted yet again.

"You had better not be taking your daughter back in there."

The Doctor jumped lightly off the jump seat and gave Lily to Jackie, "Happy now?" before turning to Zebadiah. "I think it's best you stayed here. Don't want you kidnapped again do we?"

He wandered over to Tosh, "Right you…" he stopped and turned to face the others.

"It's Tosh." Tosh offered, thinking he was looking to find out her name. If she'd known the Doctor she would have known better.

"What are you all still here for? Go on. Off you go. Go play monopoly or something. Right Tash," he said turning back to the laptop.

"It's Tosh."

"Uh huh. Now this is what I want you to do."


	16. Monopoly is a Dangerous Game

A/N: I'm really happy now, my exams are finished and this story now has over 10,000 hits! Thanks for being a part of that! Enjoy this. We really are getting close to the end now! It's getting exciting! Even I can't wait and I know what's happening! Only a few more chapter's by thelooks of it! It all just crept up on me. Feel free to review. Sorry about the short sections. Everything's happening everywhere at the moment. (By the way, blame the Star Wars quote on my brother. I can't stand Star Wars. I'll ignore the fact that about a year and a half ago I said the same about all Sci-Fi. What would the past me think of now me if she knew that? I dread to think. Hmm... TARDIS time me thinks.)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - _**Monopoly is a Dangerous Game**_

"At first, it was just annoying but now you are really beginning to get on my nerves." Narcissus stood in front of Rose and when she turned her head away he pulled it round to face him. "Don't look away when I am talking to you!"

If looks could kill and based on Rose's past, that wasn't such a throw away comment, then Narcissus would be very dead by now. She yanked her head out of his grasp and spat in his face.

"Why you little—" he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his face before checking his reflection in the full length mirror that ran the length of one of the walls. "Like mother, like son, I see. Never mind. You may have rescued the brat and those freak farmyard animals but now we have you." He grinned malevolently at her from his new position a couple of feet away. "And I know what you are."

"What do you mean you know 'what I am'? What am I then?" She ignored the shiver that ran unbidden down her spine.

"You're the Bad Wolf." He stated plainly. "And you are mine."

* * *

The Doctor hurtled round the corner just in time to see a big black horse and a collection of other animals running at him from the opposite direction. The small groups skidded to a halt in front of each other and Ianto slipped off Samson, looking rather wobbly.

"Hello!" the Doctor cooed and Ianto looked lost until it became clear that this was aimed at the baby. The Doctor took Luke out of Ianto's arms and smiled happily at him. "Luke…" he rolled the name round on his tongue. "I am your father." He quoted the overused Star Wars moment. He looked up and searched for Rose's face amongst the crowd and began to panic once it became obvious that she was not there.

"Where's Rose?" his grip tightened unconsciously on Luke and he was still shaken when Ianto gave him the answer that he had been dreading.

"She was taken when we freed this lot. I tried to stay behind and free her but then…" he looked uncomfortable, "Well, she yelled at me and she's pretty fierce when she wants to be. I think her eyes were glowing."

"Glowing." The Doctor repeated, not disbelievingly but if he hadn't been holding Luke at the time, Ianto might not have got out of this quite so easily. "We have to go back an find her." He started stalking towards the lab but was stopped by Martha.

"Hey hey, you can't take Luke back in there otherwise we'd be going round in circles. You'd save her, he'd be kidnapped; you save him, she'll be kidnapped. It'll just go round and round. Let's take him back first."

"But we don't have time." The Doctor argued.

"We can use Jack's spade copper." Donna replied quickly.

"Space hopper and it's not as a matter of fact. It's a highly important piece of technology." Jack corrected.

"I… eh… oh all right. Here." He passed Luke over to Donna, who looked like she had been handed a box of marbles: bemused but not unhappy. "You take Luke and this lot back to the TARDIS then come back and help me, No, don't argue; you're not going to change my mind, I'm not leaving her." He set the coordinates for the TARDIS on Jack's device then turned back to walk the other way. Just as he reached the corner, he turned again. "The co-ordinates for this place are 447-275. Now go."

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I was invited to a party, I didn't expect to be left for the best part of 6 hours then told to drink tea and play monopoly." Francine complained. Jackie came back into the room carrying a small bundle that gurgled happily in her arms. She sat down on the sofa and taking Lily from Mickey, held them both in her lap. "Is that Luke? Does this mean we can stop playing this dreadful game and go home? Or at least have a real party?" Francine asked hopefully. Jackie shook her head sadly and Pete picked up the dice.

"And so the game continues." He rolled the dice across the board.

* * *

"I will never be yours." Rose snarled and just for a moment, Narcissus thought he saw her eyes glow. He quickly dismissed it though as a trick of the light. He probably should have paid more attention. Especially when moments later there was a bright burst of light and Narcissus began to wish he hadn't sent all his henchmen from the room. The light surrounded Rose and he saw her wrists and ankles slip seamlessly from their cuffs. She slid to the ground and landed on strong golden paws. She pulled her lips back to reveal a row of sharp white teeth and let out a long low growl.

* * *

Back at the game of monopoly, Francine had cheered up, thanks to her new winning streak and Mickey had just rolled a double six. He had picked up the small dog counter and was about to move it to its new spot when he suddenly dropped it and it landed on its side in the middle of the board.

"What is it Mickey?"

"That dog… It's hot." He sounded confused and with good reason.

"What? A hot dog?" Jackie laughed but Pete nudged her.

"What do you mean 'hot' Mickey?" Pete tried to understand. "What—"

The dog on the table righted itself and began to glow the same way that Rose had. The dog stretched itself out and as it did, it appeared to change shape. It's legs got longer and its body thicker. It turned its miniature muzzle towards Jackie and the twins and let out a long low howl. The twins began to shift and change as well as the centre of the board became a whirl of colours and light, over which the monopoly dog hovered. Luke and Lily slipped from their grandmother's grasp and into the swirling light. The last that Jackie saw of them was their newly acquired tails.

As soon as they were gone the swirls of light fell back against the board and the cards that had been pulled up by the whirlwind settled gently on the ground. The last to land was the small metal dog. It landed on its back legs, and as it changed back to its original shape its front paws slid to the tabletop where it completed the rest of its transformation before falling finally onto its side once more.


	17. What is in a name?

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. We finally learn Narcissus' real identity and aim. Thanks to 'I've Lost My Profile Page' I've learnt that you can reply to reviews. I may be clever but how I missed that I have no idea. Anyway, thanks for that. Remember the wolf and the Monopoly board from last chapter anyone? Well, If you are interested, I got bored of writing, (shock I know) and decided to draw that scene so if you fancy having a look at it, it's the picture on my profile at the moment. Have a look if you have time. I'm quite proud. Enjoy and Review if you want. I might reply now!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Rose wolf stepped forward as the light began to curl up behind her and from the dazzle strode two more wolves. Unlike Rose, these wolves didn't seem quite as whole but still as fearsome as Rose. Narcissus shrank back against the wall as the wolves slunk towards him. Despite his fear, Narcissus couldn't help but notice the strange markings that the two unknown wolves had. Each had a strange swirling pattern on their outside shoulder as they flanked the Rose wolf. Rose herself didn't have the patterns but instead had an unusual golden tinge to her fur giving her a glow of her own and the fur around her eyes was black, giving them an outline which emphasised their golden shine.

The wolf on the left snarled and Narcissus saw that he was slightly broader built than the other two, leading him to believe that this wolf was male. It shook its dark coat and flexed its sharp-clawed paws and Narcissus realised who it was. As if to confirm his suspicions the wolf spoke in a deep gravely voice.

"Well Pumpkin, looks like it's just you and us now." Luke growled, repeating what the man had said to him earlier.

The wolf on the right was lighter in all respects than her brother: lighter colour, lighter build, and a lighter voice. She lifted a paw in his direction a cooed silkily at him.

"Ah, is the big man scared of the little babies?" she blinked large golden eyes at him. "Who's afraid of the big Bad Wolf?"

"Keep away!" Narcissus yelled. "I am Dr Nathan Donovan of the Einstein Intelligence Research Project and as head of the project, I order you to stay away!" He slid along the wall until he had himself backed into the corner and Rose stepped forward. She wore a key on a piece of sting round her neck, the man noticed uncomfortably as he also felt her hot breath tickling his face.

"It doesn't matter to me what your title is. 'What is in a name…' someone once said. You would have done better to hide your identity though because now I know you are a Doctor, I am even angrier. What kind of doctor would treat a child that way?"

At that moment the Doctor barged into the room and stomped over to Narcissus, Lilly, Luke and Rose parting to let him through. He stopped in front of the man and if Narcissus had thought he could relax, he thought wrong.

"Right, Narcissus—"

"It's Nathan. Dr Nathan Donovan of the–"

"Look, I don't care. It is taking all my strength not to punch you in the face right now so I'd keep quiet if I were you. I am not someone you want to mess with." The Doctor fished around in his pockets before bringing something out, making Dr Donovan flinch as the light from the wolves flashed off harsh metal and into his eyes. The metal was a pair of handcuffs and the Doctor proceeded to lock the man's hands behind his back. "I'm shutting this place down and locking you up under the United Species Protection Act of the Shadow Proclamation. Come on Rose."

The Doctor stalked out the door, half dragging Dr Donovan along behind him while Rose and the twins followed on behind. The Doctor stabbed an elbow at the fire alarm as he went past and turned it on, barely reacting when it let out a loud shrill call. Once he was outside and he was sure everyone else was, he pointed his screwdriver at it over his shoulder and the building exploded into flames, burning the paper files and melting the computer ones. There was no way that this experiment would continue under the Doctor's nose.

The Doctor met the rest of his small gang as he stormed back to the TARDIS on foot. He ignored them and instead, let Rose, who had reverted to her human self along with the twins, explain. At this precise moment in time, no one was going to stop him. He knew exactly where to take Narcissus.


	18. Leaving?

A/N: Right. I'm sorry all. I feel so mean not updating this for so long. This is a short bridge, just in case I'm not able to update later. But I should be finished with this soon, for those of you who haven't given up on me. In fact, I'm going to try and finish this tonight. So... bear with me. Thanks to all of you who are still here. Well... Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

The Doctor shoved Narcissus, or rather, Dr Donovan in to one of the Torchwood cells, rather unkindly. It was the parallel Torchwood that was run by Pete Tyler and Dr Donovan was sat in one of secure cells beneath the establishment.

He then stormed back to the TARDIS and sat tinkering. His ship groaned and creaked in protest as he tightened screws past their strength and burned her panels fixing things that did not need fixing.

"Doctor?" Rose stood at the door to the TARDIS cradling Luke and looking worried.

"What?" Snapped the Doctor before dropping the sonic screwdriver back to the panel below him and raking his hands through his hair distractedly. "Look Rose I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know Doctor, I know." Rose wandered over to stand beside him. She reached a hand out and stood absent-mindedly stroking his hair. "Doctor, I want to go home." She said finally. "I'm sorry."

"Home?" The Doctor's head snapped up to look her in the eyes. "What… What do you mean? This is your home. In the TARDIS… with me."

"I'm sorry Doctor. I'm so sorry but this whole thing has just made me realise. Look Doctor… I don't think I should come with you anymore. I've got responsibilities now. I don't want the twins in this kind of danger again. I can't do it to them; they're not old enough. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. Please say you understand Doctor. Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yup. That would be for the best." He almost leapt to his feet and moved to the other side of the console, back to his fiddling, his face almost perfectly composed: almost but not enough. Rose watched him flitting around, pressing buttons and tightening screws, many of which didn't need tightening. "Well I guess we better go and pick up the rest of your family. Make that journey back to Pete's World—"

"I said home Doctor." Rose interrupted. I want to go back to the flat in London. Mum can go back to live with Pete and Mickey but I want to be here. Where you can come and visit us. I don't want to leave you completely. I—" she saw the look on his face. "That's what you thought isn't it? You thought I would leave you. You thought that I would actually leave so that we never saw each other again. Who do you think I am Doctor?" Rose cried angrily but the Doctor was beaming from ear to ear. He strode towards her and swept her into an overbearing hug.

"Thank you." He whispered into her shoulder. "Thank you."


	19. Epilogue

A/N: Well... I guess this is the end... Thanks to all of you who've been reading. Who knows, I might write a sequel. Although... I think I'll make sure I have the time first. But you should understand my problems if I say coursework. If you don't... well, you probably will in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN – Epilogue

1 YEAR LATER

There was a familiar whirring that echoed round a London flat and two small blonde heads snapped up from their building – bricks of garish colour stacked in a way not dissimilar from the structure of the Arc de Triomphe but that must just be a coincidence… mustn't it? The twin children had large brown eyes, wiser than their years and when they heard that familiar noise they perked up. "MUMMY!" they called put to their mother who stood in the other room stirring at a cup of tea and flicking through the newspaper.

A large blue box appeared in the corner of the living room and a tall man, clad in a brown suit stepped out. He had the same large brown eyes as the children and they held their stubby little arms out to the man as he wandered over. The man scooped them both into his arms as they giggled happily.

A blonde woman, the mother of the children appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Doctor." She smiled.

"Rose." The Doctor replied, a smile beginning to spread across his face. He put the children back on the floor by their blocks and strode determinedly across the room, swinging his Rose up into his arms. "My Rose."


End file.
